


Stealing Your Heart Away

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by the Of Monsters and Men song "Love Love Love", which is one of my favorite McKirk songs of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Your Heart Away

**Author's Note:**

> BIG MASSIVE DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way possible own this song or the characters from Star Trek. The song lyrics belong to the band Of Monsters and Men, whose names I can't even begin to spell or pronounce (Good ol' Iceland, eh?), and the Star Trek Universe belongs to Gene Roddenberry's estate, Paramount Pictures, and a whole host of others that are not making me rich at all.   
> Now to an actual note-The chorus repeats twice at the end in the song, but I only put it once to avoid repetition. You can listen to the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IhI87arSAE if you don't know it, but I think it's basically written about this ship.

**Well, maybe I’m a crook for stealing your heart away**  
 **Yeah, maybe I’m a crook for not caring about it**  
 **Yeah, maybe I’m a bad, bad, bad, person**  
 **Well, baby, I know.**

Bones instantly knew he was in love when the scruffy blond kid next to him on the shuttle next to him took the proffered flask. From the kid, Jim’s, behavior, he knew the kid had fallen for him too. He felt a little bit bad for the kid, being so far in love with a grumpy doctor eight years older than him, a teeny bit like a criminal for his attraction to the kid, but then he remembered that he didn’t care. Every day, he felt like a bad person- after all, he only wanted his best friend to be happy, to hug him, kiss him, screw him into the mattress every night, but he wasn’t brave enough to enter into another relationship after he had fucked up the last one so badly, and he knew it.

**And these fingertips**  
 **Will never run through your skin**  
 **And those bright blue eyes**  
 **Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you.**

That was Bones’ biggest regret about not being with Jim- the hair, the skin, the body, he just wanted to run his hands through that golden hair, touch all over that stupidly toned body and fuck it senseless. But by the same token, Jim wouldn’t even make eye contact with Bones half the time, and it was usually across a room, someplace where there were officers roaming and chatting about trivial things, everyone less important than the captain of the Federation flagship and everyone seeming to only be in the way of their feelings for each other.

**All ‘cause you love, love, love**  
 **When you know I can’t love**  
 **You love, love, love**  
 **When you know I can’t love**  
 **You love, love, love**  
 **When you know I can’t love you.**

Jim hadn’t had what you could call a particularly great childhood- dead father, absent mother, abusive stepfather, but he still had the capacity to love more than anyone Bones had ever met. He was kind to everyone he met, instantly accepting of them until they wronged him. He was so full of energy and life, a radiant golden glow that enhanced everything it fell upon permanently, but Bones, well, wasn’t like that. He was a grumpy doctor that jabbed his friends too hard with hypos and couldn’t bring himself to love after the last time. He was terrified that the idiot kid would end up getting himself killed or worse, fall out of love with Bones, and the doctor wasn’t sure he could handle that. He couldn’t love anymore, not even Jim, who spread so much love everywhere he went.

**So I think it’s best we both forget before we dwell on it**  
 **The way you held me so tight**  
 **All through the night**  
 **‘Til it was near morning.**

That was the only time they had slept together, and it had only been sleeping. At the Academy, Jim had come stumbling into Bones’ dorm after getting drunk off his ass, only stopping to clumsily remove his shoes and leather jacket before collapsing into the bed where Bones was already asleep, but woken by the bounce of the mattress, smiling as he heard Jim’s soft snores but not having the heart to kick the kid out, or the energy to leave the bed himself to go sleep on the couch. Instead, he just shifted the blankets so his friend was covered as well and went back to sleep as best as he could with another body lying in the small bed. When his arm dutifully went off for his shift at the hospital, he begrudgingly grumbled “Alarm acknowledged” to shut it off and not wake Jim, but soon realized that Jim had wrapped his arms around Bones’ torso, almost as if to claim the doctor as his own. Bones had gently freed himself from the tangle of limbs, showering and dressing in his scrubs before pulling the blankets back up to Jim’s chest and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead before grabbing his bag and going to work.

**All ‘cause you love, love, love**  
 **When you know I can’t love**  
 **You love, love, love**  
 **When you know I can’t love**  
 **You love, love, love**  
 **When you know I can’t love you.**

Jim loved everyone and everything; he loved space, he loved his silver lady, the Enterprise, and he loved his crew. He loved his CMO, his chief engineer and even his First Officer most days. But Bones, on the other hand, didn’t. He complained about the diseases in space, the way the Enterprise rode, the way the crew always managed to get injured. He stabbed Jim with hypos whenever the idiot Captain got himself hurt again, yelled at Scotty when the accident occurred in Engineering, and fought with Spock about most matters. Jim was like a bright, blond lighthouse, shining love on everything he saw, even Bones, who was the only one who didn’t show reciprocation. It wasn’t that Bones _couldn’t_ love, it’s that he was afraid of getting hurt, or hurting Jim, or worse, Jim getting killed and leaving Bones all alone. No, Bones could love alright, but he just couldn’t love his reckless captain.


End file.
